Electronic devices such as tablet computers and the like may be used in combination with coverings that protect the device. Typically, protective coverings for tablet computers extend over the surface area of the touch screen component of the tablet computer. The need to protect this valuable component of the tablet computer is well understood by makers of protective coverings. However, users may also be concerned with protecting the rear surface of the tablet computer from scratches, dings, or other damage that may create an unsightly appearance for the tablet computer. Thus, there may be a need for protective coverings for all surfaces of an electronic device such as a tablet computer.
Additionally electronic devices such as tablet computers may be configured with peripheral components such as wireless keyboards that provide a mechanism for entering input. In some configurations, the keyboard may be used to enter input in combination with or in lieu of the touchscreen component of a tablet computer. As a component such as a wireless keyboard may also be vulnerable to damage, it may be desirable to have a covering that protects both the tablet computer and an associated keyboard.